kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HibikiLove/Winter 2018
The Battle of Leyte G ulf (Part 2) is generally considered to be the largest naval battle of Kancolle Phase 1 and, by some criteria, possibly the largest shitfest in Kancolle history. It was fought in waters in E1 to E7, from 17 February - 11 March 2018, between Kadokawa's Combined American and Australian Abyssal Forces, and the Grand Fleet. On 16 February, Kadokawa spammed the largest Abyssal Invasion Force ever known to Admiral-kind as part of a strategy aimed at preventing both bored Veteran and Newface 'Admirals' from qutting the game, and in particular stopping these disaffected 'Admirals' from switching to Azur Lane. In response, nearly all major vessels within the naval base were mobilised as part of a Grand Fleet in an attempt to defeat the Abyssal Invasion. Having beaten back the invasion by 25 February, the Admiral sought to launch a counterattack, called Operation Reprise , on Kadokawa’s Abyssal Headquarters in order to eliminate any further Abyssal threats. Although the initial stages of the counteratack were successful, the campaign quickly stalemated when Kadokawa sent reinforcements in the form of a four-phase map and DDoS attacks. The counterattack was ultimately repulsed when an ambush by the Abyssal Navy's Third and Seventh fleets, further compounded by the usual cat-bomb//DDoS fuckfest, led to a distrous defeat and retreat of the Grand Fleet. The Grand Fleet failed to achieve its final objective of getting legendary Freedom Fries© , created heavy resource and bucket losses for the Naval Base, and thus sanity reached a record low. The majority of ship drops, under the orders of the raging Admiral, were sunk as collateral damage. Submarine Action in Palawan Passage (17 - 18 February 2018) MISSION BRIEFING: Defeat the Submarine Princess! Admiral: Wow, so many sluts here... no wonder they never get past the first map. Suzuya: Hey sup Admiral, Whatcha' doin'? Would you like a free blow j- Admiral: Uh, no thanks, Slutzuya. Suzuya: Geeez! I'm not a slut! I'll show you my br- Admiral: No, just stop. We all know you've been distributing your AVs across all those naval bases. Now go change your class from CAV to JAV. Suzuya cries in corner Tsushima: Ufufufufufu... Admiral: Is it ok if I pomf you? Tsushima: You want to pomf me? Well, I-I've got no choice then. Here. --pomf-- Admiral: Ahhhh... ???: This is the military police! You're under arrest for child sex abuse! Oh fuck, it's the Nachi Squadron, better run! MISSION RESULT: Nachi arrested the Admiral. In other news, Yamashiro was sortied. RIP Nishimura. ''' Battle of the Sibuyan Sea (19 February 2018) '''MISSION BRIEFING: Use Fusou and Yamashiro to defeat the Nu-clear class carrier invading our territory! On 19 February, the New and Improved Kurita Combined Fleet was sortied to beat back the invasion forces! Kurita Fleet Composition (Highly Recommended...) Their rage at the kuso-ness of the Admiral was so large that their laser PTSD cannons blasted through the Nu-clear class, filled her with crippling depression and led to her to bomb herself to death. This immediately drained the entire boss bar and E2 was therefore cleared in one battle. Upon clearing, they allied with the remaining Abyssal forces and agreed to wipe out the kuso Admiral. When they arrived back at the Naval Base, they then used their laser cannons and Abyssal slaves to destroy the Naval Base in order to kill the Admiral and his kuso faction. Unbeknownst to them, he had already escaped along with his closest ships. However, many smaller useless ships still stayed as bait. At this point the submarines, being fed up by the constant Orel Cruising, 3-2 crit'ing and general neglect, defected to the Fusou faction. They then committed various war crimes and machine-gunned the surviving ships. The following fodder unfortunately perished: RIP you won't be missed. Battle of Cape Engano (20 - 21 February 2018) MISSION BRIEFING: Fusou and Yamashiro have taken Kaga hostage and are turning her into an Abyssal! Wipe out the Kurita Striking Force Fleet and rescue Kaga! Zuikaku: Why do I have to rescue a bitch like you?! Kaga: You're the one talking like a bitch. Zuikaku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (proceeds to bomb Kaga) MISSON RESULT: Kaga killed by friendly fire, Fusou got away, MISSION FAILED. ''' Battle off Samar - Fusou vs Kuso (22 - 25 February 2018) '''MISSION BRIEFING: Abyssal Princess Fusou and Co. has joined forces with Kadokawa and are launching an all-out attack on our last stand! Defeat every last one, and drag Fusou back for her execution! We of the Kuso clan must prevail! --Node A-- Admiral: Gotcha! Little rascals! Iku: We're not going back, you know. Imuya: Yeah, Fusou pays us full-time, unlike you shitty Admiral! Admiral: You sure about that? Points to Verniy with OASW Verniy: Khorosho. Begins dropping depth charges All subs: We're sorry! Forgive us! We'll work all day and night without pay! Admiral: That's what I like to hear. --Node Q-- Junyou: This battle is boring, wanna grab a beer and chill? Chiyoda: JFC! Just when I thought I got away from Chitose, now here's another drunkard! Wait, you're not even part of the fleet! Junyou: Oh, I'm from the previous sortie, but I'm a bit slow, you see. HAHAHAHAHA. I'll just join you now and slow everyone down as usual. Chiyoda: Fucking delinquents. Haruna: Ah, this fleet is daijoubu! --Node R-- --Node X-- Battle of Ormuc Bay (27 February - 1 March 2018) Counterattack on the American Fleet (4 - 7 March 2018) Abyssal Ambush and Defeat of the Grand Fleet (10 - 11 March 2018) Admiral Nimitz told us to fuck off. So we simply gave up and started farming. Massive Farming Orgy (4 - 14 March 2018) US-bashing occured on E1, E3, E4 and E6 and attempted to get Maruyu, Akizuki, Kunashiri, Kausga Maru, Daitou, Jervis, Richelieu, Ark Royal, Tashkent, Sakawa and Gangut. After 100 runs in total, only Akizuki, Daitou and Richelieu were still missing. Bauxite fell from 15,000 to 4,000 (thank you E3). Some unexpected drops included around 100000000 Mogamis, 300000 Hiyous, 50000000 Ryuujous, 1 Maikaze, 2 Tanikaze (on the most absurd node, E-3 N), 1 Hamakaze and Urakaze's vengeful spirit (which was sunk again). Turkey's Final Battle (15/03/2018) Now that bauxite is fully depleted, it's finally Zuikaku's time to shine! 2018-03-15 18-42-44 73.jpg|The text in red reads: Banzai! 2018-03-15 18-44-08 20.jpg|Zuikaku being molested by PT Imps 2018-03-15 18-46-17 74.jpg|Um... no.. nothing happening here... Roast Turkey.jpg|Shoukaku mourning over loss of Zuikaku (seen in the background) Battle Stats Map Difficulty New War Prizes Medals and Honours Resources before and after Ships Sunk (for research purposes obviously) * - bombed to ashes, lost with all hands * - Skewered alive by Ne-class cruiser, lost with all hands * - Sunk by an ant, lost with all hands * - Incinerated by Nu-clear Bomb, lost with all hands * - Sunk by PT boat, Survivors machine-gunned by Luigi Torelli * - Sunk by PT boat, Survivors machine-gunned by I-58 * - Sunk by PT boat, Survivors torpedoed by Kitakami * - Scuttled, survivors executed via a running gauntlet on I-58 * - Incinerated by Nu-clear Bomb, lost with all hands * - Oxygen Torpedo Tank detonated onboard, lost with all hands * - Torpedoed by Arashio, lost with all hands * - Capsized after bombing, lost with all hands * - Bifurcated by Seaplane Tender Princess *And plenty more! Nothing personal, kids. Category:Blog posts